


Friend like me

by Apelcinova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Скотта никогда еще не было такого друга - такого, как джинн. Джинн по имени Стайлз!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Скотт в последний раз прошелся влажной тряпкой по стоящей на полке клетке для пернатых пациентов, сполоснул тряпку в раковине и повесил на крючок. Ежевечерняя уборка в клинике была закончена, но домой идти отчаянно не хотелось. Вчерашняя ссора с матерью и полученный за нее нагоняй от Дерека убивали на корню желание участвовать в сегодняшнем ужине в честь наконец-то случившегося воссоединения семьи. Тоже мне историческое событие – возвращение блудного сына. На период его дешевого отпуска – два месяца назад Дерек купил себе навороченную Шевроле Камаро, в честь чего, как понял Скотт, его обычные Мальдивы-Ибицы и прочая тусовочная хрень оказалась не по карману. И брат вспомнил про родную провинцию. Урод. «Не смей повышать голос на мать», - Скотт скривился, вспомнив вчерашний скандал. Надо ж, как мы заговорили. Самому до матери дела в своем ЭлЭй круглый год не было, за исключением телефонных звонков по выходным и скайпового видеочата по праздникам, а тут вдруг взыграли сыновьи чувства. 

Хотя честно говоря, Скотт был рад, что Дерек наконец-то дома. Но рад он было где-то очень глубоко в душе, а на поверхности пенилась обида на брата, который по приезду небрежно поворошил ему волосы, хлопнул по плечу и, дежурно улыбнувшись, поприветствовал «ЗдорОво, мелкий!» После чего и вовсе перестал обращать внимание на Скотта, рассказывая матери про то, как ему предложили повышение к Рождеству. Властелин машин, не иначе: был помощником управляющего филиала мало кому известной сети автосалонов, а теперь и сам станет управляющим. Офигеть карьерный рост - можно подумать, его президентом "Дженерал Моторс" назначают. Скотт шмыгнул носом, лелея свою обиду: Дерек словно бы не заметил, как брат подрос, продолжая относится к нему, как к малолетке, не стоящему серьезных мужских разговоров. А между тем у Скотта было, что спросить и по поводу чего посоветоваться. Не к матери же идти с этими вопросами: она, конечно, медсестра, а потому относится ко всем любовным страданиям сына по-медицински объективно, но все равно – Скотту нужен был совет от старшего брата. Успешного, уверенного в себе и определенно не испытывающего никаких проблем с тем, как пригласить нравящуюся ему девушку на свидание. 

Да ну их всех! И придурка-Дерека, и нарезающую вокруг него круги, как кошка над единственным котенком, мать. И придурка Джексона тоже – который вдруг решил сегодня подкатить на перемене к Элисон и болтал с ней о чем-то целых пять минут. И это тогда, когда Скотт наконец-то почти решился подойти и заговорить с королевой своего сердца. Какая-то прямо черная полоса – словно все вокруг ополчились против него. Скотт поймал себя на том, что до сих пор стоит у раковины и теребит наполовину стянутую с правой руки резиновую перчатку. Мысленно приказав себе собраться и не раскисать, как какая-то нервная дамочка, он стянул наконец обе перчатки, повесил их на ручку дверцы тумбочки, где хранились чистящие средства, выключил свет в смотровой и вышел в маленький холл, выполнявший одновременно роль приемной. 

В холле было полутемно – горела только стенная подсветка, освещающая оформленные в застекленные рамки дипломы доктора Дитона. Впрочем, Скотт знал обстановку всех помещений клиники назубок и не боялся споткнуться. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери кабинета доносились приглушенные голоса: вроде бы к доку приехала с визитом его сестра. Скотт ее даже мельком видел, когда она явилась вечером в клинику: красотка что надо. Правда, вот с ней Скотт бы и по приказу не завертел – несмотря на видневшуюся в глубоком вырезе пышную грудь и длиннющие ноги, которым позавидовали бы фотомодели. Было в сестре Дитона что-то такое, от чего мороз по коже продирал. Такая съест и не поморщится. Не то, что его нежная неземная Элисон – Скотт на секунду завис, вспоминая, как сегодня на химии Элисон прошла мимо него к доске, и по руке Скотта мазнул подол ее короткого светло-голубого платья. 

\- …не понимаю, чего ты ждешь? Думаешь, твои артефакты сами себя раздадут новым хозяевам?

Скотт не хотел подслушивать - и не подсушивал! Он просто нерешительно переминался в холле, думая, чем занять сегодняшний вечер. Но разговор за неплотно прикрытой дверью оказался таким интересным.

\- Я не жду, - голос Дитона был, как обычно, спокойным и невозмутимым, - я храню. Морин, ты забыла, что мы – всего лишь Хранители, а не продавцы-спекулянты.

На пару секунд за дверью повисла пауза, разбитая негромким смешком.

\- Это ты про мою лавку древностей? 

Скотт видел как наяву ехидную усмешку, искривившую полные «африканские» губы сестры Дитона.

\- Но Алан, подумай: я избавилась уже от пяти из семи переданных мне артефактов, а ты? Почему ты сидишь в этом захолустье? Или просто не хочешь завершить свою миссию? 

\- Моя миссия – быть Хранителем, - коротко ответил Дитон сестре.

Скотту стало вдруг любопытно, о чем идет речь. Ну не наркотики же они обсуждают? Док бы никогда не связался с этой заразой, Скотт был в этом уверен. А что еще тогда можно хранить? Оружие?

\- Знаешь, гораздо легче искать артефактам хозяев среди людей, которые и сами ищут загадок древности, - Морин словно решила напомнить подслушивающему их Скотту про ранее упомянутые артефакты. Нет, ну тогда точно не оружие. 

\- Может быть, - согласился док, - но уверена ли ты, что все твои пристроенные артефакты попали к хорошим людям?

\- Ты еще скажи про «алмаз неграненый», - хмыкнула его собеседница. И уже более серьезным тоном продолжила: - Алан, я правда не понимаю, чего ты ждешь? Ты не можешь хранить эти вещи у себя вечно – это слишком опасно. Да и тебе не прибавляет здоровья – сколько ты уже не применяешь магию? 

\- Я применяю.

Разговор становился все более непонятным. Точнее – Скотт решил не прикрываться иносказаниями – сумасшедшим, это более подходящее слово.

\- На уровне шамана затерянного в каких-нибудь джунглях племени? – похоже Морин начинала злиться. – Вот уж не надо мне рассказывать, что ты рискуешь делать что-то серьезное, когда рядом такие мощные детонаторы. Алан, ищи хозяев!

\- Ты же знаешь, - голос Дитона в пику возмущению сестры оставался все таким же спокойно-размеренным, - что лучшим хозяином будет тот, кого выберет сам артефакт.

\- Так предоставь им выбор!

\- Всему свое время. Вещь сама тебе скажет, когда будет готова.

\- Ты уже с ними говоришь? Отлично, - Морин явно стремилась задеть брата. – И что они отвечают?

Скотт до такой степени увлекся подслушиванием, что даже решился аккуратно надавить на дверь, открывая узкую щель, через которую можно было и подсмотреть тоже. 

\- Я с ними не говорю, - лицо дока, освещенное с одного бока настольной лампой, было таким же невозмутимым, как и его голос, и само по себе напоминал артефакт: какую-нибудь бронзовую маску чужого забытого божества. – Они просто подают знаки. 

Сидящая почти спиной к двери Морин скрестила руки на груди и скептически наклонила голову:

\- Да-да, конечно. 

\- Например, - Дитон словно не замечал насмешки в словах сестры, - персидский кувшин уже почти готов. И скоро появится тот, кого он выбрал своим хозяином. – Дитон внезапно улыбнулся: - Если хочешь, тот самый «алмаз неграненый». Который, я уверен, воспользуется артефактом с толком, не причинив беды.

\- Ты перестраховщик, - Морин устало провела рукой по волосам, и густая грива качнувшихся смоляных прядей на миг отвлекла внимание Скотта от дока, так что он не успел заметить, откуда вдруг в его руках появился небольшой, отливающий тусклым металлом сосуд с не по размеру огромной, загнутой ручкой, обильно изукрашенной довольно грубо вырезанными цветами и листьями. – Три ограничивающих правила никто не отменял, им обязаны следовать хоть джинн из этого кувшина, хоть цукумогами из японского меча, - Морин кивнула на кувшин, почему-то не решаясь дотронуться до него. - Твой алмаз, будь он даже сто раз граненым, не заставит дух артефакта убить любое живое существо, а все остальное можно пережить.

\- Увы, но даже с учетом ограничений недостойный человек может многое натворить, если вдруг завладеет подобной силой, - покачал головой Дитон. 

\- Но ты же сам сказал, что артефакт уже выбрал? – в голосе сестры Дитона Скотту послышалась ехидная улыбка. – Значит, вряд ли ты сможешь повлиять на то, что должно случится.

Дитон согласно наклонил голову:

\- Не стану спорить.

\- И не спорь, - Морин протянула левую руку под свет лампы и, видимо, взглянув на часы, сменила тему:

\- Поужинаем? Тут есть нормальные рестораны? В твоей холостяцкой берлоге, я уверена, хранятся только запасы корма для собак. Или кошек – кого ты там еще лечишь?

\- Я бы хотел сказать, что ты ошибаешься, но вынужден признать, ты права, - усмехнулся Дитон и, отодвинув стул, встал, протягивая руку сестре. 

Скотт шарахнулся от двери, осознав, что его сейчас запалят на месте преступления. Бестолково метнувшись к смотровой, он хотел было спрятаться там, дождавшись, пока док и его сестра уйдут, но внезапно сообразил, что сегодня пятница. Дитон закроет клинику на выходные не только на замок, дубликат ключа к которому у Скотта, как у работника клиника, разумеется был, но и поставит на сигнализацию. А вот это уже было куда серьезнее: не хватало еще звонить и мямлить потом в трубку доку, что он-де нечаянно заснул в смотровой и теперь не знает, как выбраться наружу. Шлепнув ладонью по выключатели подсветки, чтобы выиграть несколько секунд темноты, Скотт бросился к наружной двери и еле-еле успел выскочить на улицу – как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в кабинет дока начала открываться. С отчаянно колотящимся сердцем Скотт лихорадочно пнул подножку велосипеда, вскочил в седло, мимоходом порадовавшись, что поленился повесить на колесо замок, и на всех парах рванул прочь, к дому. Перед Дитоном было стыдно: вроде бы ничего плохого Скотт и не сделал, но ясно же, что подслушанный разговор, каким бы сумасшедшим он ни был, не предназначался для чужих ушей. 

Ругая, на чем свет стоит, свое любопытство, Скотт гнал к дому, совершенно позабыв про свое решение не являться до позднего вечера. И, как оказалось, зря. Уже подъезжая, он заметил массивную фигуру брата, стоящую на ступеньках у входной двери. Ни нахмуренные брови, ни скрещенные на груди мускулистые руки при этом никак не намекали на то, что тот вышел, чтобы поприветствовать припозднившегося Скотта, заключив его в братские объятия. Вот же черт! Да что за день сегодня! Скотт резко затормозил, прислонил велик к растущему у ступенек чахлому клену и защелкнул на колесе противоугонку.

Фигура у входа шевельнулась и недовольный голос проинформировал:

\- Восемь вечера – это когда маленькая стрелка на восемь, а большая – на двенадцать. 

\- Я решил, что не хочу ужинать, - Скотт, набычившись, шагнул на брата.

\- Для этого есть телефон, - Дерек и не подумал отодвинуться в сторону, так что Скотту пришлось протискиваться мимо него, чтобы попасть на порог. 

\- Еще скажи, что без меня у тебя аппетита не было, - буркнул Скотт, со всей дури распахивая дверь и ощущая, как копившееся весь вечер раздражение подпитывается этим новым столкновением.

\- Скотт, ты дома? – из кухни показалась мать, окинула их с Дереком внимательным взглядом и укоризненно сказала: - Мальчики, вы опять ссоритесь?

Как у матери получалось уже на следующий день забывать о своей ругани в адрес младшего сына, Скотт не понимал. Впрочем, эта особенность была ему только на руку: можно было не опасаться наткнуться утром на обиженное молчание, даже если накануне мать угрожала лишить его интернета или не разрешить пойти на тусовку с товарищами по школьной спортивной команде. Его и так редко когда приглашали.

\- Скотт, я же просила прийти пораньше, чтобы мы могли поужинать вместе. У Дитона там что, какая-то сложная операция была? Проходи давай скорее, пока все не остыло.

Запахи с кухни доносились умопомрачительные. Скотт невольно сглотнул слюну, но продолжающий угрюмо маячить за спиною брат злил просто-таки одним своим присутствием, вынуждая Скотта выдавать явные глупости: 

\- Я не хочу ужинать, - Скотт упрямо протопал к лестнице на второй этаж, решив, что лучше потерпит, а потом ночью спустится перехватить что-нибудь из холодильника.

\- Скотт? – мать, не дойдя обратно до кухни, встревоженно обернулась.

\- Мой руки и за стол, - Дерек, видимо, поставил себе целью вывести Скотта из себя. 

\- Да не хочу я ужинать, сказал же! – Скотт двинул кулаком по деревянным перилам, чуть не сломав себе пальцы и рванул в свою комнату. Пошло оно все! 

От души хлопнув дверью, он стащил с плеч рюкзак, с размаху пнул его под кровать и шлепнулся на кресло перед компьютером. Крутанувшись вокруг оси пару раз, он наконец почувствовал, что успокоился достаточно, чтобы не начать снова сбивать костяшки обо все подряд, развернулся к столу и вытянул руку, нашаривая выключатель настольной лампы. И чуть не свернул какую-то примостившуюся у правого локтя металлическую херню. 

\- Да что ж такое! – с последний момент Скотт еле-еле ухватил падающую непонятную штуку и чуть было снова не выронил ее от неожиданности: в руках был тот самый «персидский» кувшин, который ранее он углядел у Дитона в кабинете.

* * *

\- Так, - Скотт уже который раз повторял это слово, разглядывая стоявшую перед ним неожиданную находку. Первым порывом было спуститься вниз и расспросить мать и брата, кто приходил его навестить, пока самого Скотта не было дома. Разумеется, ничего подобного он не сделал: док никак не мог быть причастен к появлению кувшина у него в комнате. И его сестра тоже. Наверное. Ведь для этого им надо было, забыв о своих планах поужинать, на всех парах мчаться к дому Скотта. А Скотт с трудом представлял себе высокомерную ехидную сестру Дитона, азартно орущую, чтобы брат давил на газ и гнал к Макколам, пока Скотт крутит педали на своем старом велике. К тому же - как они смогли убедить мать и брата разрешить зайти к нему в комнату в его отсутствие? Рассказав им, что Скотт забыл в клинике вот этот кувшин? Без которого он спать ночью спокойно не сможет? Скотт нервно хмыкнул, представив себе дока, уверенно размахивающего кувшином перед лицом Дерека. Или лезущего по стене дома, чтобы тайно проникнуть через окно. Бред какой-то. Зачем доку это надо? Мог бы и сам тогда передать кувшин Скотту. 

Кстати, кувшин ведь не пустой, ага. В нем сидит джинн - по уверениям доктора. И его сестры. Натуральный джинн. Видимо, синий, как в мультфильме про Аладдина. И ждет, пока найдется его хозяин. Еще больший бред. Ну, то есть временами Дитон и правда напоминал Скотту колдуна вуду, но это еще ни о чем не говорит. Школьный химик, мистер Харрис, например, был похож на вампира. А уж кровь своим ученикам пил – Дракула позавидует. Тем не менее, адекватно появление кувшина никак не объяснялось.

Скотт задумчиво прошлепал до двери, щелкнул большой свет - в придачу к горевшей настольной лампе, вернулся в кресло и вновь уставился на, как его Дитон назвал, артефакт. Кувшин выглядел неказисто: металлический, грязно-серый, поцарапанный тут и там, с немного погнутой крышкой, из-за чего та неплотно и как-то косо примыкала к горлышку. Еще и ручка эта здоровенная – как будто ее изначально делали для сосуда куда больших размеров. При всем при этом от кувшина неуловимо веяло древностью. Скотт не мог объяснить себе это чувство, но был уверен, что выстави он кувшин на Ибэй, покупатели найдутся сразу же. Кто-нибудь из этих чокнутых собирателей антиквариата. Или полиции – одернул сам себя Скотт. С вопросом, где он взял эту вещь. А где он ее взял? Нигде! Она сама у него оказалась. Вот же дурацкое объяснение. 

На память пришли слова Дитона про то, что артефакты сами ищут себе хозяев. А вдруг это правда джинн? Выбравший своим хозяином его, Скотта. В конце концов, чем Скотт хуже придуманного Аладдина? Да он в сто раз лучше!

Скотт осторожно взял кувшин в руки, покрутил его, разглядывая со всех стороны и, наконец, решился – не видит же никто, так что можно изобразить из себя доверчивого идиота – и потер холодный металлический бок. Само собой, ничего не произошло - за исключением того, что он едва не поцарапался о какой-то вырезанный завиток узора на боку кувшина. Ладно, нам же не семь лет, чтобы верить в сказки. Скотт расстроенно запустил пятерню в упавшую на глаза челку и откинул ее назад.

А может, этот кувшин просто с браком? Вон, как крышка погнулась. Скотт попробовал вытащить ее и заглянуть внутрь, но та, видимо, застряла. Утихнувшая злость снова напомнила о себе: да даже непонятные кувшины против него! Скотт примерился и изо всех сил дернул за набалдашник на крышке. Неприятно скрежетнув, крышка неожиданно поддалась, выскочила из горлышка и комнату заволокло густым белым, пахнущим какими-то то ли лекарствами, то ли благовониями дымом.


	2. Chapter 2

О’кей, до Алладина Скотт не дотягивал – хотя бы тем, что у Аладдина не было астмы. Упав на пол, где дыма было меньше, Скотт судорожно нашарил в кармане ингалятор, вытащил и уткнулся в него, опасаясь раскашляться. Так что остальные спецэффекты в виде золотистых искорок и маленьких молний, пробегающих в глубине дымных клубов, не особо его впечатлили. Скотт только надеялся, что под дверь его комнаты эта зараза не просочится – не хватало еще явления матери и брата с каким-нибудь идиотским вопросом, типа «Ты что, куришь?! Тебе же нельзя!» Можно подумать, он сам не знал, что ему можно, а что нельзя. Но дым вроде бы потихоньку развеивался, а топота у порога все еще не было слышно. Может, пронесло? 

Скотт дождался, пока видимость в комнате станет терпимой и осторожно отлип от ингалятора, проверяя реакцию своего организма. Гребанный кувшин! Ну точно же с каким-то браком! Почему ему вечно так не везет? Где обещанный джинн? Скотт пошарил глазами по комнате, тщетно пытаясь обнаружить массивную призрачную фигуру. Дым, значит, есть, а джинна нет? Наверняка срок годности у этих старых персидских консервов вышел, потому их Скотту и подсунули. Были бы они в порядке, их бы так легко не раздаривали. Скотт медленно поднялся с пола, отложил ингалятор на стол и еще раз настороженно оглядел потолок и стены, чувствуя себя при этом последним лохом. Над притолокой двери еще золотились искорки, плавающие в почти развеявшемся дыму. Скотт засмотрелся на то, как они словно бы втягивают в себя дымные струйки, при этом бледнея с каждой секундой, и чуть не заорал от ужаса, когда из-за плеча у него кто-то заинтересованно спросил:

\- Что там?

Подпрыгнув на месте, Скотт развернулся и совершенно на одних рефлексах, выставив ладони перед собой, попытался оттолкнуть чужака, непонятно как проникшего в его комнату. О всяких там джиннах, кувшинах и тому подобном он тут же забыл. Руки свободно прошли через казавшегося совершенно осязаемым парня в клетчатой красно-синей рубахе и Скотт, потеряв равновесие, чуть не навернулся о компьютерное кресло.

\- Ты чего такой нервный? – парень на всякий случай отступил и настороженно посмотрел из-под бровей. Выглядел он примерно на возраст Скотта: коротко стриженный, худощавый, курносый и большеротый. В общем, обычный парень, только одет стремно – джинсы-буткаты и сами-то по себе, на взгляд Скотта, были ужасны чуть более чем полностью, а уж на фигуре стоящего перед ним пацана и вовсе выглядели ни туда, ни сюда. Может быть, этот факт и убедил его даже надежнее, чем осязательный опыт в необычном происхождении гостя: на психа тот был не похож, а носить такие шмотки по своей воле мог только псих. Но Скотт все же не удержался и, протянув руку, с опаской пронаблюдал, как его пальцы проходят сквозь рукав клетчатой рубашки. Парень насмешливо хмыкнул, но мешать Скотту в его исследовательской миссии не стал. 

\- Ты джинн? – Скотт понимал, что задает очень глупый вопрос, но ничего поделать с собой не мог: происходившее казалось настолько абсурдным, что требовалось получить хотя бы какие-то сомнительные доказательства, что он не бредит.

Парень закатил глаза и всплеснул руками:

\- Нет, я Красная Шапочка.

\- Как Красная Шапочка? – Скотт начал подозревать, что дым был с какими-то галлюциногенами.

\- А вот так, - голос парня стал язвительным. – Ты же ее ожидал увидеть, открывая кувшин, разве не так?

\- Не так, - туповато повторил Скотт. – Я думал, там джинн.

\- А чего тогда ерунду спрашиваешь? – парень плюхнулся на кресло перед компьютером и крутанулся на нем вокруг оси. 

Вопрос, в общем-то, бы правильным, но Скотта несло:

\- Ты же должен быть синим?

Кресло остановилось и на Скотта уставились удивленные карие глаза:

\- Почему?

\- Ну, джинны – они же синие, - Скотт неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Да? – парень наморщил лоб, видимо, переваривая информацию. – Такие? – и его кожа тут же стала цвета индиго. Смотрелось это довольно жутко. Особенно в сочетании все с той же красно-синей клеткой рубахи.

\- Ээ… ну, не настолько синие – скорее, голубые, - поправил сам себя Скотт.

Кожа парня побледнела до небесно-голубого оттенка.

\- Вот так? Ты сразу скажи, насколько синим я должен быть, чтобы тебе было комфортно, - заявил он как само собой разумеющееся. В голубом цвете картина была получше, но все равно вымораживала.

\- И еще ты должен быть прозрачным, - слабым голосом добавил Скотт.

Парень с интересом уставился на него в ответ:

\- Никто еще не говорил, что у тебя очень странные фетиши?

\- Это не у меня, - попытался оправдаться Скотт, - это в мультике так было. 

\- А, в мультике, - с непередаваемой интонацией протянул парень, вернул цвет кожи к первоначальному естественному оттенку и заинтересованно оглядел Скотта. Скотт неуютно поежился: в общем-то, у парня были все причины счесть его идиотом. Какие, мать его, мультики в семнадцать лет? 

– Да забей, это я так, - он нервно усмехнулся. – Значит, ты джинн.

\- Он самый, - кивнул парень. – Желания сейчас будешь загадывать или просто познакомиться вызвал?

На этот раз Скотт помедлил, чтобы задать вопрос:

\- Три желания?

\- Три, - согласился парень и, явно пародируя кого-то, заунывно провыл. – Но это должны быть желания высшего качества! – он наставительно выставил палец. 

\- И с ограничениями, ага, я знаю.

\- Сечешь, - одобрил парень. – Я могу сделать все, за исключением трёх вещей: убивать, влюбить кого-то в другого и воскрешать мёртвых.

Скотт сообразил, наконец, что так и стоит посреди комнаты, как фонарный столб у дороги, и, поправив покрывало на кровати, сел на нее – раз уж его любимое кресло заняли. 

\- Убивать мне никого не надо, да воскрешать тоже, а вот с третьим условием обидно, - вздохнул он, разочарованно взлохматив челку.

\- Не замечает? – проницательно спросил парень. 

\- Да вообще, словно я – пустое место, - еще горше вздохнул Скотт.

\- Ну, извини, - развел руками типа-джинн, - правила едины для всех.

\- Я знаю, - Скотт печально посмотрел на своего собеседника. – А почему ты такой странный джинн?

Парень на секунду застыл с раскрытым ртом, а потом возмутился:

\- Что значит «странный»? Сам ты со странностями – вопросы один дебильней другого.

\- Я хотел сказать, ты одет странно. Для джинна, - Скотт примирительно выставил руки.

\- Нормально я одет, так все одеваются, - в голосе джинна все еще слышалась обида.

Скотт еще раз оглядел парня с ног до головы: гроздья разноцветных фенечек на запястьях, клетчатая рубашка, синие буткаты, ботинки на толстой подошве – и решился-таки указать:

\- Так все одевались. Лет сорок назад.

Парень снова ненадолго завис, на этот раз с довольно-таки потрясенным видом, а потом выпалил:

\- Точно. Совсем забыл – какой сейчас год? 

\- Две тысячи четырнадцатый, - осторожно ответил Скотт и на всякий случай уточнил подслушанной в каком-то фильме фразой: - От рождества Христова. 

\- Обалдеть, - выдохнул парень. – Это же… тридцать семь лет? Я сидел в этой чертовой железной бутылке тридцать семь лет! – он потер лоб, да так и застыл, забыв убрать руку, о чем-то угрюмо задумавшись. Скотт немного помолчал, давая своего собеседнику время переварить информацию и мысленно подгоняя даты, а потом все же спросил:

\- Ээ… так тебя последний раз вызывали из кувшина в семьдесят шестом? То есть семьдесят седьмом? – ну, математика никогда не была его любимым предметом.

\- Меня не вызывали, - мрачно ответил парень, - я тогда туда попал.

\- Куда? – не понял Скотт. – В кувшин?

Парень только закатил глаза на его вопрос.

\- А я думал, что джинны – древние. Ну, там по тысяче лет.

\- Я родился в шестидесятом, - буркнул парень. – И предупреждая очередной глупый вопрос: в тысяча девятьсот шестидесятом. От рождества Христова, - передразнил он Скотта.

\- А… как? – невнятно промямлил Скотт, ошарашенный этой информацией. Нет, ему точно попался какой-то бракованный джинн.

\- Что - "как"? Как родился? Как все рождаются, тычинки, пестики, икс и игрек хромосомы - почитай биологию.

Ладно, Скотт признавал, что заслуживает пары-тройки язвительных комментариев.

\- Я имел в виду - как так получилось, что ты джинн?

\- А вот так, - махнул рукой парень, - родился, учился, радовал папу с мамой, а потом попал в этот кувшин. 

\- Сам? – глупо спросил Скотт.

\- Слушай, - не выдержал парень, - хозяин, как тебя там…

\- Скотт, - наконец-то догадался представиться Скотт.

\- Ага, а я Стайлз, - вернул любезность джинн, - так вот, Скотт, что ты постоянно какую-то ерунду спрашиваешь? Ну сам подумай, кому по своей воле захочется сидеть в этом древнем металлоломе? Конечно, не сам.

\- То есть тебя заточили? – сообразил наконец Скотт. – А как?

\- Развели на спор и облапошили! Как малолетку, – с отвращением признался джинн, то есть Стайлз. – Выловил этот кувшин в реке, открыл крышку, познакомился с тамошним обитателем – хитрый такой старикан оказался, использовал два желания, а на третьем – раз, и поспорил с этим ублюдком. Проиграл, и занял его место. Конец истории.

\- А что ты загадал?

\- Тебе зачем? 

\- Ну, интересно, - Скотт пожал плечами.

Стайлз зыркнул на него искоса, потер короткостриженый затылок и нехотя признался:

\- Маму вылечить заказал – она умирала от рака, машину себе пожелал – а то чего у всех друзей есть, а я один как дурак. Ну, и вот, - не особо понятно закончил он. – Ты лучше про свои желания сейчас думай, - напомнил он Скотту, явно меняя тему. – Чего хочешь-то?

\- Ээ… - Скотт попытался собрать в кучку разбегающиеся мысли, напуганные тем количеством информации, которое им пришлось переварить за вечер. – Я хочу…

И тут в дверь постучали.

Скотт от неожиданности подпрыгнул на кровати, соображая, куда спрятать своего собеседника. Метнувшись к стенному шкафу, он открыл дверцу и тут же понял, что эта идея не пройдет: в прошлый раз после выговора от матери по поводу уборки он попросту сгреб все в центр комнаты и в пару этапов запихнул образовавшуюся кучу в шкаф. За что сейчас и поплатился: с открытием двери в шкафу что-то звякнуло, под ноги вывалилась старая бита, а сверху на голову упала мятая зеленая футболка. Чистая или нет – Скотт не помнил, а по виду было не понять. Закрыв дверцу, он развернулся к Стайлзу, с интересом наблюдавшему за его суетой, и открыл было рот, чтобы попросить того залезть под кровать. Или – да, он же может снова забраться в кувшин! 

\- Скотт? – голос Дерека за дверью был непривычно благожелателен. Мать, небось, попросила помириться. Куда же деть этого джинна? Впрочем – Скотт тряхнул головой и сам себе удивился – чего он так бегает-то? Можно подумать, у него в комнате голая стриптизерша. Стайлз одного с ним возраста, пусть будет вроде как одноклассник, пришедший в гости. Правда, непонятно как и когда – ну, да неважно. 

\- Ээ… это мой брат, - заранее представил он Дерека Стайлзу. – Подожди, я сейчас быстренько от него избавлюсь, - и он открыл дверь. 

\- Скотт, нам надо поговорить, - мрачная рожа Дерека никак не соответствовала его все такому же благожелательному голосу. Ну точно мать отправила!

\- Давай потом, - нетерпеливо прервал его Скотт, - мы уроки делаем.

О’кей, может, сообщить про Стайлза надо было как-нибудь по-другому. Скотт мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, когда Дерек заглянул ему за плечо и открыл рот, видимо, чтобы спросить, не протащил ли Скотт друга в комнату в своем рюкзаке. Но спросить ему не дали.

\- Хей, я Стайлз! Заходи, поможешь нам с физикой, - мимо плеча Скотта пролетел блокнот, ударился Дереку в грудь и, спасенный быстрой реакцией от падения на пол, раскрылся в его руках на недописанном Скоттом примере. – Скотт с формулой накосячил, но не признается где. Или не помнит. Так что, ты в деле? Решишь? 

Скотт рискнул обернуться и чуть не открыл рот, обнаружив раскрытые учебник и справочник по физике на полу, окруженные художественно разбросанными черновиками, и старомодные квадратные очки в черной оправе на носу у Стайлза, который с ними выглядел как ботаник ботаником. Но при этом улыбался, что щеки трескались, и – если Скотт еще не совсем перестал соображать – отчаянно стрелял глазами в Дерека.

\- Ээ… это Стайлз, - не зная, что еще сказать, повторил Скотт.

\- Я понял, - усмехнулся Дерек, закрыл блокнот и вручил его Скотту. При этом, однако, глядя на Стайлза. – Увы, с физикой не ко мне. Спускайтесь потом перекусить, как закончите, - он развернулся и вышел за порог, не забыв еще раз взглянуть на Стайлза. 

\- Договорились, - тот довольно подмигнул в ответ, пока Скотт не успел закрыть дверь. 

Скотт защелкнул замок, молча посмотрел на Стайлза и вопросительно приподнял бровь:

\- Мне показалось или ты…

\- Вау, у тебя обалденный брат! – перебивая его, выпалил Стайлз.

\- Чего? – да что не так с этим джинном? – Причем тут мой брат? Ты джинн!

\- И что? 

\- А то! – Скотт и сам не мог четко сформулировать, почему его так поразила развернувшаяся ранее сцена. – И вообще, - он наконец вычленил хотя бы один аргумент, - ты что, не по девчонкам?

\- Ну, - глубокомысленно протянул Стайлз, - тут кто-то прямо-таки требовал себе голубого джинна.

\- Я сказал – синего! – возмутился Скотт. – То есть, голубого, но не в том смысле голубого, а просто голубого. 

\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ты своего брата видел? Я бы чисто за-ради него только поголубел. Но вообще, - он чуть снизил градус веселья в голосе, - честно говоря, да, я не по девочкам.

\- Ээ… - Скотт снова забыл, что хотел сказать. 

\- Ты не в моем вкусе если что, - неправильно интерпретировал его реакцию Стайлз, - можешь не бояться. Хозяин, - Стайлз, видимо, решил напомнить об их чисто договорных отношениях.

\- Да я не в том смысле, - открестился Скотт и чуть увереннее добавил: - И я не боюсь, - он попытался объяснить, что не гомофоб. – Дерек вон вообще все подряд в кровать тащит, только бы оно шевелилось. К тому же какой я тебе «хозяин»? Давай все же по именам общаться, а то я себя каким-то плантатором-рабовладельцем чувствую, - неловко закончил он.

\- Да пожалуйста, - пожал плечами Стайлз, - по именам так по именам. Но с физикой у тебя и правда проблемы: я там мельком в блокнот заглянул – ты формулу с ошибкой списал.

\- И не только с физикой, - вздохнул Скотт. – Слушай, а ты мне можешь помочь с уроками?

\- Это желание? – тут же по-деловому спросил Стайлз.

\- Ну чего ты сразу про желания начинаешь? – обиделся Скотт. – Не хочешь помогать, так не надо. Сам как-нибудь справлюсь. – Стало почему-то до ужаса неприятно: со Стайлзом было настолько легко общаться, что Скотт и сам на мгновение поверил, что они одноклассники. Несмотря на то, что они только-только познакомились. Он молча присел и начал собирать беспорядок, устроенный Стайлзом ради алиби. Секундой позже к нему присоединился Стайлз, выуживая из-под листов раскиданные ручки и засовывая их в пенал. 

\- Тебе что, это назавтра? - чуть пристыженным голосом спросил он у Скотта.

\- Какое назавтра! – Скотт решил засчитать это за попытку примирения. – Сегодня пятница: я хотел в сети немного зависнуть.

\- Где зависнуть?

\- Ну, в сети, в Интернете, - махнул рукой Скотт и тут же чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу: - Точно, ты же из семидесятых. И про компьютеры тоже не знаешь? – Скотт аж приосанился от возможности побыть для кого-то гуру: а то чего вечно он меньше всех знает. – Значит, так, корректируем программу на вечер: на столе стоит монитор, видишь? Дотянись до вон той красной кнопки, чтобы сеть включить.

\- До какой? – любопытно спросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к столу.

Нет, это вправду замечательно чувство – чувствовать себя умнее кого-то! Скотт довольно заулыбался, кинул учебники и пенал на кровать и врубил компьютер...


	3. Chapter 3

Около четырех часов утра Скотт признался самому себе, что он, в отличие от некоторых, совсем не джинн, а человек. Причем умирающий от желания поспать. Буркнув «ну, основное я тебе объяснил», он чуть ли не наощупь доплелся до ванной комнаты, почистил зубы и, вернувшись, как подкошенный, рухнул на кровать, натягивая на себя одеяло. Стайлз, по виду, даже не заметил, что остался сидеть один, азартно барабаня по клавишам и открывая все новые и новые окна в браузере. Про ужин они оба забыли. Точнее, где-то около полуночи Скотт пытался было улизнуть на кухню, чтобы проверить, осталось ли там что-нибудь перекусить, но Стайлз, как раз пытающий про принципы работы Интренет-магазинов, не дослушав его оправданий про пустой желудок, ухватил за рукав, рывком усаживая обратно за стол и, небрежно щелкнув пальцами, придвинул появившийся из неоткуда на столе поднос с логотипом Макдональдса и горой промасленных свертков, окруживших возвышающуюся посередине запотевшую бутылку Колы. Так что голодным Скотт не остался, но замучился отвечать на многочисленные вопросы настолько, что решил, что карьера учителя точно не для него. Стайлз оказался просто-таки ненормально любопытным. И хоть он понимал все и усваивал с первого раза, объем пропущенной за время его сидения в кувшине информации был таким, что Скотту приходилось объяснять чуть ли не каждое слово. Словом, вечер, плавно перешедший в ночь, оказался чересчур уж насыщенным. 

Проснулся Скотт почти что в полдень и спросонья не сразу сообразил, почему за его компьютером сидит какой-то незнакомый парень. В черной кожаной куртке, побритый налысо и с такой огромной цепью в три ряда на тощей шее, что смотреть было страшно. В руках у парня была черно-белая бандана, которую он старательно складывал, время от времени поглядывая на монитор – то ли сверяясь с мануалом, то ли просто дочитывая что-то на открытой странице. Удивленно распахнув глаза, Скотт приподнялся на постели и нерешительно протянул:

\- Ты…

\- Доброе утро! – бодро отрапортовала живая карикатура на байкера, повернувшись к Скотту, и ловко приладила на голову завязанный сложным узлом платок. – Как тебе?

Скотт подавился воздухом, не в силах найти эпитеты живописному зрелищу, которое представлял из себя джинн, и, наконец, с трудом сформулировал встречный вопрос:

\- Это что? 

\- Экспериментирую со стилями, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Никак не могу решить, на чем остановиться. Смотри, что лучше выбрать? – и перед Скоттом пронеслась галерея образов, уже, видимо, опробованных джинном. Часть из них явно заслуживала вопроса, на каких сайтах их Стайлз вообще подсмотрел, а от ядовито-фиолетовых скинни и черной футболки-сетки Скотту вообще захотелось пойти скорее в ванную и промыть глаза с мылом. Калейдоскоп длился несколько минут, после чего закончился первоначальным образом Стайлза-из-семидесятых и Скотт, решив, что это и в его интересах тоже не ужасаться при каждом взгляде на джинна, постарался изо всех сил разубедить того слишком круто менять свой стиль.

\- Слушай, сделай, как раньше – джинсы только посовременней прикинь.

\- Почему это? – разочарованно спросил Стайлз.

\- Классика – это круто, - уговаривал его Скотт. – И удобно, - он активно закивал головой. – И она всем идет. 

Впечатленный продемонстрированным модным салоном мозг ненадолго наградил его завидным красноречием, потому что после всех споров и уговоров Стайлз снова предстал перед ним в уже знакомой клетчатой рубашке – только чуть более современного покроя, бежевых слаксах и красных конверсах. Фенечки на руках он предпочел не трогать. Скотт облегченно выдохнул и, надеясь, что за время его утренних гигиенических процедур Стайлз не отроет в сети какой-нибудь очередной кошмарный образ, поплелся в душ приводить себя в порядок. 

В доме было тихо: и мать, и Дерек ушли по своим делам, не став его будить. Что было Скотту только на руку: не хватало, чтоб кто-то из них наткнулся с утра пораньше на незнакомого парня в его комнате. Впрочем, брат со Стайлзом уже познакомились, только в какую-то странную сторону – Скотт намазал зубную пасту на щетку и поморщился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Да уж, джинн ему достался чересчур необычный, если понятие обычности вообще могло быть применимо к имеющейся ситуации. И Дерек тоже – вот козел! – решил, видать, устроить себе отпуск по полной программе, пусть и без дорогостоящей поездки. Надо предупредить Стайлза, чтобы тот был осторожнее, хоть он и джинн. Или предупредить Дерека, чтобы тот был осторожнее – как раз потому, что Стайлз джинн? У Скотта даже голова заболела от всех этих размышлений, поэтому он закрутил вентиль с горячей водой и плеснул в лицо холодной. В любом случае – все проблемы после завтрака, Макдональдс Макдональдсом, но мамина готовка все равно лучше. 

Видимо, Стайлз думал также, поскольку в своей комнате Скотт его не нашел, а обнаружил уже на кухне, копающимся в открытом настежь холодильнике. 

\- Что? – Стайлз оторвался на секунду от своих исследовательских работ и бросил на Скотта невинный взгляд в ответ на его возмущение. – Я готовлю нам завтрак, цени мое расположение. 

На счет «нам» Скотт бы поспорил, ибо на столе среди наваленных листьев салата, выставленных на блюдце жареных цыпльячьих ног и располовиненных помидоров лежал только один хлебный брикет для сэндвичей, но, решив, что он слишком голоден для споров, просто молча отодвинул Стайлза в сторону и зарылся в холодильник сам. 

Полчаса спустя все выставленное на стол благополучно приказало долго жить с их посильной помощью, причем Стайлз лидировал в деле уничтожения продуктов еще похлеще Скотта. Так что тот, не утерпев, даже спросил, зачем джинну вообще еда, ведь он же – джинн. На что Стайлз ехидно ответил, что задолбался уже одной маной питаться. Видимо, ночные бдения в Интернете пополнили не только его взгляды на моду, но и словарный запас. Скотт только рот открыл от неожиданности.

Стайлз словно бы не заметил его реакции, и, стащив из-под салфетки, накрывающей широкую тарелку, еще одно испеченное матерью печенье, довольно захрустел и спросил, словно между прочим:

\- Ну, надумал что-нибудь про желания? 

И это мигом вернуло Скотта к собственно теме их знакомства. В один глоток допив свой кофе, он, не вставая со стула, дотянулся до раковины, сгрузил туда чашку и развернулся к Стайлзу:

\- Я хочу… понимаешь, Элисон… - Скотт замялся, не зная, как дальше продолжить.

\- Это которая тебя игнорирует? – Стайлз наконец дожевал свое печенье и, отряхнув крошки с рук, скрестил их на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Без вариантов, чувак. Я же сказал, я не могу никого влюбить.

\- Я знаю, - Скотт против воли хмыкнул, услышав «чувак» от джинна – ну точно ведь всю сеть перелопатил, набирая себе лексикон. – Я не прошу ее влюбить.

\- А что тогда? 

\- Я хочу…ну, познакомиться с ней… как следует.

Стайлз недоверчиво уставился на него:

\- Познакомиться? 

\- Ну, да.

\- Слушай, а хлеб порезать ты в качестве желания не хочешь заказать? – и перед Скоттом неожиданно возник поднос с бухнувшейся на него пышной булкой, которую тут же покромсал на мелкие фигурные канапешки материализовавшийся из ниоткуда секундой позже угрожающих размеров нож.

\- В смысле? – Скотт на всякий случай отодвинулся от продолжающего парить перед его лицом подноса и настороженно посмотрел на джинна.

\- В смысле – чего проще-то, подойди и познакомься! – Стайлз щелкнул пальцами и поднос исчез. – Нашел, на что желание тратить!

\- Я хочу познакомиться с ней не просто так, - заупрямился Скотт, - а по-особенному.

\- Отбить ее на темной улице у каких-нибудь ублюдков, что ли? – в глазах джинна появилось понимание.

\- Да какое там отбить, - тяжело вздохнул Скотт, - она сама, кого хочешь, отобьет, если надо.

Стайлз заинтересованно приподнял бровь:

\- Она что, чемпионка штата по кунг-фу?

\- Почти, - плечи Скотта поникли, и он снова тяжело вздохнул, - у нее родители морпехи. В отставке. Оба – и мать тоже. И ее воспитали так же. Знаешь, она совсем как принцесса. Такая нежная, ранимая, – Скотт против воли улыбнулся, вспоминая тонкую, изящную Элисон, - вот только ножами владеет так, что принцессам не снилось, - тяжело вздохнув, закончил он.

\- Дааа, - сочувственно протянул Стайлз, - бывает. Так что, ты хочешь тоже научиться владеть ножами?

Скотт пару секунд обдумывал эту мысль, соображая, стал бы он ближе к Элисон, если бы они, например, могли вместе тренироваться в метании ножей. Под взглядами ее родителей, ага. Нет, это был какой-то неправильный ход, а потому он только отрицательно помотал головой на предложение Стайлза. 

\- А что? У тебя какая-то другая идея? Хочешь просто стать сильным, чтобы раскидать всех одной рукой?

\- Ага, и чтобы меня тут же скрутило приступом – после физического напряжения. У меня типа астма, - ответил он на невысказанный вопрос джинна, - кстати, ты можешь вылечить астму?

\- Могу, - пожал плечами тот, - и это будет куда более разумной тратой желания, если тебе интересно мое мнение.

Скотт поколебался немного, но потом все же сказал:

\- Ладно, буду иметь в виду. Сначала все же Элисон.

\- Даа, хорошо она тебя шандарахнула, - проворчал Стайлз. И чуть громче добавил: - Так что в итоге, Макиавелли, каков твой план?

\- Кто? – не понял Скотт.

\- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Давай лучше излагай, что хочешь cделать.

\- Ну, я тут подумал…

* * *

\- Я уже говорил, что это дебильная идея? – Стайлз мрачно пинал колесо чьей-то одиноко припаркованной недалеко от ветеринарной клиники машины. Взвывшую было сигнализацию он отключил щелчком пальцев, чтобы та не мешала ему сливать раздражение. И на Скотта он тоже не смотрел – отвернувшись и сунув руки в накинутую по случаю прохладного вечера темно-серую худи.

\- Это не идея – это мое желание, - Скотт не собирался отступать. Даже после двух дней препирательств со Стайлзом.

О’кей, конечно, они эти дни не только ругались – высказавший после вчерашнего позднего завтрака все, что он думает о способности Скотта строить планы, Стайлз вытащил его из-за стола и угрюмо буркнув «пошли смотреть местность», устроил им экскурсионный марафон до позднего вечера. Чтобы, как он сказал, быть в курсе социальных и топографических особенностей поля деятельности. Они побывали в ветеринарной клинике – Стайлз проигнорировал все попытки Скотта сообщить, что там на выходные поставлена сигнализация. Которая, естественно, не сработала от их визита, так что на издевательство Стайлза над чужой машиной Скотт смотрел уже без удивления. 

После этого Стайлз заставил Скотта показать ему Элисон – и они просидели за оградой у дома Арджентов почти час, потому что Стайлз все рвался провести Скотта в дом и так, а Скотт упорно ему запрещал, мотивируя это тем, что Элисон могла быть не одета, он вот тоже, когда матери дома нет, мог и в трусах болтаться. В конце концов, Стайлзу надоело с ним препираться и он просто трансформировал свою одежду в форму курьерской службы и с букетом белых роз в руках отправился звонить Арджентам в дверь, игнорируя отчаянное шипение Скотта, продолжающего сидеть в кустах и угрожающего засунуть его обратно в кувшин, если он что-нибудь сделает Элисон. Стайлз, однако, делать ничего стал – кроме как объяснил появившейся на пороге матери Элисон, что у него букет для ее дочери «лично в руки». И несмотря на то, что отправителя подношения он назвать отказался, через пять минут его болтовни Виктория Арджент, по виду и сама не понимавшая, как согласилась это сделать, все же позвала к порогу дочь. Скотт мигом перестал замечать все остальное в кадре и тем более слушать, что продолжает втирать разошедшийся джинн, и просто любовался такой домашней, в легких шортах и маечке и с небрежно распущенными волосами Элисон. Это был просто подарок судьбы – увидеть королеву своего сердца внепланово на выходных, а не только в школе. Скотт так расчувствовался, что первое, что он сказал вернувшемуся Стайлзу было радостно-глупое «Правда, она красивая?» Стайлз хмыкнул и ответил, что необходимый минимум посещений они на сегодня выполнили, а теперь начинаем максимум – и протащил его по всем мало-мальски примечательным местам Бикон-Хиллза, завершив день почему-то в «Джунглях», куда Скотт по своей воле сам и не сунулся бы. Он и по обычным-то клубам был не ходок, а уж в гей-клубы его тем более не тянуло.

Впрочем, в «Джунглях» они пробыли недолго – поскольку Скотт вовремя усмотрел отиравшегося там у барной стойки Дерека и предложил Стайлзу слинять, пока брат их не запалил. Мигом вытаращившийся в сторону стойки Стайлз пробубнил что-то вроде «да ладно, я могу сделать, чтобы нас не заметили», но Скотт, который за день замотался так, как не заматывался после самой нервной тренировки перед соревнованиями, решил проявить хитрость и напомнил Стайлзу, что того ждет Интернет. Судя по лицу джинна, борьба между образом Дерека в обтягивающей майке и перспективной ночного серфинга развернулась нешуточная, но Скотт был готов уговаривать до последнего – до такой степени ему хотелось наконец-то в душ и спать, и Стайлз сдался.

\- Так что, не передумал? – прервал сеанс воспоминаний Скотта джинн.

\- А? Что? – Скотт выпал обратно в реальность, где всласть отпинавший колесо Стайлз наконец решил повернуться к нему и еще раз уточнить обговоренный ранее план. – Нет, конечно, - уверил он Стайлза. – А ты точно сможешь все это повернуть?

\- Приманить собаку и договориться с ней? Да было бы, о чем заморачиваться, - Стайлз махнул рукой, подразумевая, что это для него обычное дело.

\- И собака не пострадает? – все же как работника ветеринарной клиники Скотта немного подгрызала совесть из-за потенциальной опасности его задумки.

\- Собака – точно нет, - непонятно ухмыльнувшись, успокоил джинн. 

\- Ээ… так когда начинаем? – Скотт нервно взъерошил челку.

\- Да хоть сейчас, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Так, значит синий Фиат, да? – он на мгновение нахмурился, что-то прошептал себе под нос и щелкнул пальцами. – А теперь – какая-нибудь не особо вредная псина… вот, например… нет, лучше вот эта… нет, наверное, все же эта…

Скотт с опаской наблюдал за хмурящимся и разговаривающим с самим собой джинном, радуясь, что воскресный сумеречный вечер не предполагает особого оживления в полуделовом-полускладском районе, где находилась клиника доктора Дитона. В противном случае они бы уже привлекли к себе внимания, несмотря на все уверения Стайлза, что тот может сделать так, что видеть его будет только Скотт. Сбоку из запущенной живой изгороди у обочины раздался неуверенный тяф, и джинн усмехнулся, приседая на корточки:

\- Ну, выходи, каскадер, проговорим еше раз весь сценарий и твою звездную роль, - он протянул руку навстречу показавшейся из кустов весьма потрепанной и нечесанной длинношерстной псине формата «меховая подушка», которая смотрела в ответ неожиданно умными глазами. – Вот так, - Стайлз подхватил ее на руки и выпрямился, - но для начала давай-ка приведем тебя в товарный вид, - он снова щелкнул пальцами и шерсть собаки мигом облагородилась, демонстрируя мягкий послепомывочный блеск и шелковистую гладкость. – Ну, уже лучше, - удовлетворенно констатировал он. – Значит, контрольный прогон: ты, - джинн внимательно посмотрел в глаза собаке, - бросаешься навстречу синей машине, я – бросаюсь за тобой, он, - Стайлз кивнул головой на наблюдающего за всем этим с открытым ртом Скотта, - продолжает некоторое время стоять с таким же глупым видом, как сейчас, а потом бросается на помощь выбежавшей из машине девчонке, которую я обвиняю в наезде на тебя, и предлагает свою помощь, поскольку он, - Стайлз пренебрежительно хмыкнул, невинно приподнимая бровь в ответ на возмущение Скотта, - зашибись гениальный ветеринар, а сигнализация на входе в клинику отключена.

\- Стайлз! – Скотт взмахнул руками, но не нашел, что добавить и только сердито сверлил ерничающего джинна укоризненным взглядом.

\- Что? – вопросительно уставились на него две пары глаз джинна и – Скотт мог поклясться в этом! – ехидно ухмыляющейся дворняги. – Я что-то напутал?

\- Нет, но…

\- Тогда наряй в кусты – твоя Джульетта уже едет. – И Скотт сам уже услышал далекий звук подъезжающей машины. Точнее, двух.

\- Ээ… - вопросительно оглянулся он на джинна уже из кустов, но продолжить не успел, поскольку дальше события смешались в какой-то один большой ком: зашедшаяся лаем псина вырвалась из рук Стайлза и выбежала на дорогу навстречу появившейся машине Элисон, которая с противным визгом тормозов резко вильнула в сторону – преграждая путь появившейся за ней мгновением позже знакомой черной Камаро, водитель которой среагировал на неожиданное препятствие рывком машины на тротуар, в объезд мешающему Фиату, чуть было не вписавшись при этом в начало живой изгороди, за которой чуть дальше прятался Скотт. А чуть ближе находился Стайлз – сообразил вдруг Скотт, заторможено наблюдая, как выскочивший из машины брат бросается к почему-то сидящему на асфальте Стайлзу, а за ним туда же подбегает всхлипывающая Элисон. Скотт нашел глазами виновника происшествия – рыжеватую неприметную псину и решил, что все-таки, наверное, у него легкий шок: не могла же собака, сидящая перед капотом чуть не наехавшего на нее Фиата и правда продолжать ухмыляться?


End file.
